The present invention relates generally to locking and security devices, and particularly to a locking and security device for preventing theft of portable computers.
Portable computers by their nature are used in a variety of locations. Most typically, a portable computer user sets up a temporary work site and makes use of the portable computer. For example, the user may sit in a library or cafe at a table and chair and set up a portable computer. Unfortunately, the user often finds need to move from the temporary work site for brief times. For example, to visit a restroom, purchase a beverage, or retrieve reference items in a library. Given the portable and compact nature of such valuable computing devices, leaving such a device unattended for even the briefest time presents significant risk of theft. Nevertheless, some portable computer users will risk such theft due to the inconvenience of carrying with them at all times their portable computing device.
Once the portable computing device is set up at a selected temporary work site, some portable computer users tend to leave the portable computer in place even while leaving the work site for brief times. Other users may take the time and trouble to break down their temporary work site and carry with them their portable computing device to avoid any risk of theft. Preferably, however, portable computer users have a mechanism for securing their portable computing device against theft even while unattended at a temporary work site. Accordingly, a variety of devices have evolved with the general purpose of protecting against or impeding theft while unattended at a temporary work site.
A common security device for portable computers is known as a Kensington lock. Generally, the Kensington lock is a cable having at one end a preformed small loop formation and at the other end a lug attachable to a preformed mounting site on the portable computer. In use, the cable attaches to an object by passing the lug portion around the object and through the small preformed loop at the distal end of the cable. This forms a loop about the object and leaves the lug element available for attachment to the computer. The preformed mounting site on the computer lockably receives the lug and thereby secures the portable computer to the larger object. The preformed loop provided at the distal end of the cable need only be large enough to allow passage of the lug therethrough. The relatively larger loop formation created at the distal end of the cable, i.e., a length portion of the cable adjacent the preformed loop and passing through the preformed loop, remains coupled to the object so long as the lug remains attached to the portable computer and so long as the preformed loop is smaller than the computer itself.
It would be preferable, however, to provide a portable computer security device more conveniently carried with the portable computing device and used to prevent or impede theft thereof.
A security device under the present invention as applied to a portable computer includes an anchor attached securely to the portable computer. A lockbox includes an open ended channel having a lateral or side wall selectively openable and lockably closed. A cord couples the anchor and the lock box. The cord attaches to an immobile or relatively immobile object by passing the lock box around the object and opening the channel to laterally receive and capture the cord therein. This creates a selectively lockable loop formation about the object and secures the portable computer to the object.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation of the invention, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.